


Alright

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, harry!dislexic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a narry where Harry is like dyslexic? And they have to learn like a script for a tv show apperance they have to do. Harry is really having trouble with it and is getting frustrated and just wants Niall to read it for him but Niall refuses and just help him read it himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first prompts i ever filled so no one laugh at me. enjoy! xx.

.:*:.  
It arrived on 23/4/12 at 3:21 pm.

Five tiny booklets in a big envelope, they all got one booklet. 

Louis was the first one to open up the booklet, his eyes widened as he saw all the lines.

“This is going to be awesome!” He yelled fist pumping the air.

Harry silently opened his, hoping to God that it wasn’t a lot.

Yet again he was wrong. For what he saw was so many lines with words that made no sense to him.

“I’ll help you.” Niall whispered into the younger lad’s ear.

A smile appeared on Harry’s face and his arms quickly wrapped around his lover’s tiny waist.

_

_

_

  
Harry’s green eyes wandered across the cream colored page full of words.

He tried to make out a word but failed miserably.

It was as if the words had jumbled or mixed up letters to make Harry fail in reading.

“It’s alright Haz, just relax. No need to stress babe. Just try reading one line.” Niall said his Irish accent roughing the sentence.

Harry simply nodded his head finding no strength to argue with his boyfriend.

“I th-th-I-nk… I think we shoulb-” Harry said confusion written all over his face.

“That’s a ‘d’ babe not a ‘b’.” Niall said gently.

“Should.” Harry corrected himself and sighed. He hadn’t even finished the first line and he was already frustrated.

His green eyes glazed over as he tried to read. He blinked away tears that threatened to fall.

He feared his boyfriend would think less of him if he cried.

He gulped and opened his mouth to once again fail at reading a single word without making a mistake. 

“Its alright Haz babe. Just take your time no need to rush alright?” Niall’s words contorted Harry but they were not enough to heal the wound that engulfed Harry.

_

_

_

“I can’t do this Niall!” Harry finally said his hands were in fist and his green eyes were full of fury. 

Niall understood why his boyfriend was upset. Harry’s green eyes were crystal.

It seemed as if the Show Writers had something against him! 

They had written so many lines for him to memorize yet he couldn’t even memorize a word!

“Harry you can do it-” Harry cut Niall off.

“No! I thought I could do it! It’s my fault! If I hadn’t gotten into that stupid accident I would be able to read those words without difficultly!” Harry yelled his tears had fallen and his smile was gone.

Niall’s face paled and he froze on the spot. Harry had mentioned the accident.

“If I hadn’t just stayed at your flat I would still be able to read!”

Niall slowly walked to his boyfriend, he looked Harry straight in the eyes.

His small hands cupped his face and his plump pink lips kissed away his lover’s tears.

Niall leaned into Harry and kissed him.

“Don’t you ever say it was your fault.” Niall whispered into Harry’s mouth.

“But-“

“No buts! It wasn’t your fault!” Niall said he pulled away and watched Harry wipe away a few stray tears.

“M-Maybe you sh-should read my lines, you’re actually able to read them.” Harry said still next to Niall who didn’t feel like pulling away from him.

Niall shook his head and closed his eyes.

“It’s fear Harry. Face your fears. If you can’t face ‘em how do plan on learning to read again?” Niall asked his voice was quiet and emotionless. Harry froze.

He knew Nialls words were true, he knew that it was fear that was eating him alive. But was he brave enough to face his fears?

“You’re going to pick of the script. Then you’re going to open it and you and I will read through it. I’ll help you read it only if you pinky promise you won’t give up.” Niall held up his pinky and watched his boyfriend hesitate.

Harry grabbed Niall’s pinky and kissed it.

“I promise.”

_

_

_


End file.
